Summary of 'My Immortal' through Several Layers of Google Translate
by breather89
Summary: A quick summary of the abominable fanfiction known as 'My Immortal' after being placed through several different layers of Google Translate.


**AN: My brother and I got bored, so we decided to write this. It is also on his account on ArchiveOfOurOwn, MoonSilverSprite.**

**Inspired by the YouTube channel 'Translator Fails', a channel I find absolutely absurd and hilarious, we decided to place a summary of the most infamous fanfiction in history through Google Translate to see if it made just as much sense.**

**The first translated part is the first sentence in italics, going through thirteen seperate languages. The second translated part is the sentence directly underneath, which involves the already-translated words through about ten to twenty more languages.**

**We were tempted to use some versions of what Google Translate spewed out; at one point, Wormtail was a drag queen. In another, when the 'protagonists' were chained up, the room consisted of sniper magic, with white ice, black tears and blood tears.**

**I hope you enjoy reading the translation of the butchering of the English language as much as we enjoyed placing it through Google Translate. In fact, it no longer looks butchered. It looks butchered and then mashed into a pulp. But still funny.**

**I swear Tara Gillespie (or whatever her name is) was a troll. If not, I wonder if she sent it from inside an asylum.**

\- Ebony is a sixth year student from Slytherin. She is in love with Draco Malfoy and spends too much time describing her looks.

_The Jew is the sixth class of Slizolin. He fell in love with Draco Malfoy and spent a lot of time explaining his appearance._  
_Supzolin's Jewish sixth-grader loved Draco Malfoy and wasted time explaining his personality._

\- She calls herself 'goth' and listens to MCR. She says anyone who is not a goth is a 'prep'. She goes with Malfoy in his car to smoke weed, before they have sex.

_This is called "Gothic" and sounds like the MDGs. He said that non-gothic people are "preparatory." Call Malfoy's car to get the weeds._  
_It's called "Gothic" and sounds like the Millennium Development Goals, and Goths call it "drawing" as Malfoy's dump truck._

\- They are interrupted by Dumbledore, who later tells them off. Ebony and Malfoy then go to his room, where they have sex, but she spots a tattoo of Vampire's name. She runs out to Vampire's lesson, believing Draco cheated on her.

_Dumbledore interrupted them, which he told them later. Later, Ebano and Malfoy went to six rooms, but then a vampire tattoo. A species of vampires was discovered and he thought Drasko had betrayed him._  
_Dumbledore uses violence and then he says. Then Ebano and Malfoy put the six numbers in, but then they got a tattoo of a vampire. they got a vampire race and believed that they detected Draska._

\- When Ebony is alone one day, Lord Voldemort comes across her and tells her 'thou must kill Vampire Potter'. It is at this point that Ebony realizes that Draco and Vampire went out with each other before Draco met her. She takes this long to realize since she is very stupid.

_If only Evo had one day, Voldemort met them and said, "You must kill the vampire bag." It's very stupid, so understanding takes a long time._  
_If Evo had only one day, Bald Mort knew them and said, "You have to kill a vampire cat."_

\- Ebony is crying in her bathtub, holding a steak to her heart. Snape and Lupin videotape her before she manages to get out and notice they are masturbating to the video. Vampire points his womb at the two, while Ebony shoots them with a gun. Hagrid, who is apparently a Hogwarts student, says he is in love with Ebony, as are most of the characters in this horror.

_Ebenos took a shower and cried in his heart. Snape and Lupine shot him before they saw him masturbate before the movie. The vampire points to the womb, and the ebony fires a pistol. Hagrid is like a Hogwarts student and says that like most horror characters, he falls in love with ebony._  
_Ebenos grabbed the bathroom and insisted that Snape and Lupine get shot in the face, they saw that the movie was smiling. The jelly shows the stomach and the watermelon, and then pulls the gun. Hogwarts students are like Hagrid and say the worst problem they fear is irony._

\- Vampire's scar hurts, Snape and Lupin went to St. Mango's, Hagrid came to Ebony's bed with some roses. The roses turn into black flames before she and B'loody Mary go to classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Creatures and was depressed, sucking blood from a Hufflepuff.

_The vampire hurts, Snape and Lupine go to the holy mango, and Hagrid enters the ebony bed with a rose. The rose before her and B'loody Mary became a black flame. The hair of the magical creature frustrates the vampires and draws blood from Huff's breath._  
_Lupine vampires and vampires in pink beds fall on sacred cartoons and ghosts. In front of the rose Mary Blood returned to the beach. Curtain of life, magic, destruction, vampire breathing and huff._

\- Voldemort has Draco bondage and later Ebony and Draco go to an MCR concert. But the singers take their masks off, revealing that they are Volsemort and the Death Dealers. How Ebony gets away is not explained.

_Voldemort had a dragon. Ebano and Draco participated in the MCR concert. However, the singer took off the mask and revealed that he was the agent of Volsolt and death. There is no explanation for how the ebony came out._  
_Bald Mort had a snake, Eva and Draco attended the MCR concert, but the singer brought him a mask and recognized him as a waltz man, and there is no explanation for the death of the Black Tree. How_

\- When Ebony goes into Voldemort's lair, she meets 'Snaketail' who wants to have sex. When Voldemort approaches, his high heels clack on stone. Ebony goes back to the school and whines that she is far too beautiful.

_When Ebony went to Voldemort, he met the snake queen who wanted sex. As Voldemort approached, high heels hit the top. Ebony went back to school, complaining that he was too beautiful._  
_If Ebon went to brave Martha Baldamor before leaving, he met the martyred queen, who wanted to have sex. Heel high. Black returned to the school and complained that he was too good._

\- In the Grate Hall, there is pink pant underneath black pant. Draco has died his hare black. Dumbledore had become 'goth' and gave the hall a makeover.

_The large room has pink pants under black pants. Draco died of a black rabbit. Dumbledore became "gothic" and moved into the room._  
_Wearing pink and black pants in a large room, Draco stood with a black rabbit. Dumbldor becomes a Gothic architect and goes to the site._

\- Professor McGoggle, Professor Sinister and Mr Norris are all mentioned, but like everything in this story, they are bland, useless and nothing like their actual selves.

_Professor Mc Goggle, on the left, mentions Norris, but like other stories, he is boring and useless and completely different from reality._  
_The Google Mac teacher focuses on Norris Danny on the left, but like other stories, it's boring, superfluous, and completely different from reality._

\- Vampire has a black car that his dogfather Serious Black gave him. Dolores Rumbridge and Cornelia Fuck are at the school, with Umbridge saying to Dumbledore that the school must be closed. The Bark Lord is planning to kill the students. Dumbledore has dangerous Alzheimer's and must retry. At this point, Dumbledore says that the only one who can kill Voldemort is Ebony.

_The vampire had a black car that his black father gave him. Dolores Rambridge and Cornelia Fuck are at school, and Ambridge tells Dumbledore that the school must be closed. Buck is going to kill a student. Dumbledore is Alzheimer's disease and must be repeated. Now Dumbledore said that the only person who could kill Voldemort was Ebony. _  
_The vampire gave her a black car. Dolores and Cornelia Rembryzh Jacques and Umbridge Damidor are calling for the school to be closed. Students go down to the second floor. Dumbledore Alzheimer's also claimed that Evan was the only one who could kill Bald Marty._

\- When Ebony is in class, both Draco and Vampire want to shit next to her. They fight and Voldemort flies in on a broomstick. For some unknown reason, Voldemort is now named Darth Vader. He says as Ebony as failed to kill Vampire, he will kill Vampire, Ebony and Draco.

_When Ebony was in class, Draco and the vampire wanted to explode with him. They fought and Voldemort flew over the bone. For an unknown reason, Voldemort is now known as Darth Vader. He said Eben didn't kill the vampire, he killed the vampire, Ebon and Draco._  
_While Ebi was in class one time, Vampir wanted Draco to shoot her. Blanc de Mordo jumped to the rest. Why is Viddim called Ben? He said Ebens did not kill the vampires. The Vampire and Ebony Draco are killed._

\- Ebony has a vision and for some reason, Voldemort vanishes without any mention in the next chapter whatsoever. Draco and Ebony have more sex, Ebony has a vision where Lucian and Serious are shot. The students go to Dumbledore, who asks if Ebony is divisional.

_Ebenholts has a vision and for some reason Voldemort disappeared, not to mention the next chapter. Draco and Ebony have a lot of sex, Ebony has a vision, Lucian and Serious. The students took the slipper and asked if ebony was part._  
_While in Eben Holka, I had the idea that I should not talk to the demonstrator who would see me on other topics. Ebony, Lucian, seriously raised and raised an ebony child. The students said that they did not have two shoes because they did not have any shoes._

\- Professor Sinister says Ebony must go back in time with a time-turner, in order to make Voldemort good. There is a celebration for Ebony. The crowd is cheesing her name, a black and red cake is brought out and Crab and Goyle have fireworks from Wesley's Wizard Wises.

_Professor Sinister said that ebony must go back to the past to change Voldemort's health. It's an ebony party. The audience took their name and a black and red cake came out. Krab and Goyle then showed wise wizards wise fireworks._  
_Dr. Siniger said changing Voldemort's health was crazy. It's fun for fans. The cathedral uses its name and black and red cakes appear. Crab and Go Work show smart fireworks for wise wizards._

\- Ebony, Vampire and Draco go into a black room, where Professor McGoggle and Snope come out of a coffin. They make the students cum into a room with white stones, Ebony cries tears of blood, Vampire and Snape take out guns with magic and shoot each other.

_Evan, Vampire and Draco entered the dark room, and Professor McGoggles and Professor Snope left the room. They put students in a room full of white stone, black tears, blood tears, vampires and Snape's magic, drawing their weapons and firing at each other._  
_The vampire Evan and Draco left the room, while Professor McGlobus and Professor Syonp left the room. Students live in a room full of sugar, black, blood, coffee and coffee. Shit_

\- They run out of ballets, Professor McGoogle chains them up, Snape leaves and Vampire cries. Snape has a Dark Mark on his 'you-know-what' and threatens to rap Draco if Ebony does not stab Vampire.

_The ballet is gone, Professor McGoog is playing, Snape is gone and the vampire is crying. Snape has "known" black spots and can sing Draco if Ebony doesn't shoot the vampire._  
_Ballet was gone. In Professor Magdog's work, Snape was not far away when his critics cried. Snape is the "popular" black dot that you can sing to Draco when you kill a vampire with a sudden death._

\- They are rescued, but Ebony has to go back in tim to flirt with Voldemort.

_They were saved, but Ebano must return to Voldemort to flirt with time._  
_They were rescued, but eventually Eban returned to Voldemort._

\- Ebony goes into Morty McFly's time machine and goes to seduce Voldemort.

_Ebony went to Morty McFly's plane and called Voldemort._  
_Ebony went to McPhee and Moretz Voldemort._

\- Voldemort came to the future, but after a disagreement began, Ebony used the Killing Curse on Voldemort, whereupon the fanfic ends for no good reason. But as this seems to fit in with everything else in this unintelligible train wreck, it does make sense.

_Voldemort arrives, but when the conflict begins, Ebenezer casts a deadly curse on Voldemort. This makes sense, however, because it seems to fit into another misty train accident._  
_Bald Mort arrives, but when the battle begins, Ebenezer Bald Mort departs. But this is certain as it seems appropriate to replace the boat again._


End file.
